Immune responses are of paramount importance in protection from infectious diseases and vaccines are an exceedingly cost-effective measure to prevent these illnesses. Despite considerable progress, the immunological correlates of protection from enteric infections and malaria, as well as other infectious agents that form part of this Ul 9 application remain unknown. To address these major gaps in knowledge, we will establish an Immunology Core that will generate unique immunological data to be correlated with microbiome, P. falciparum, V. cholerae, ETEC and other unique sequencing data resulting from studies proposed in this U19 application to address unexplored and critical new aspects of host-parasite interactions. The PI of this Immunology Core and his team are extremely experienced in the study of immune responses to infectious agents and vaccine development in humans and animal models using state-of-the-art techniques and instrumentation.